


Panic Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his first panic attack and Cas is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

Castiel set down the book he was reading. When he looked over at the clock, he sighed loudly. It was past three in the morning and he still couldn’t sleep. Over the past few months his anxiety had gotten worse and worse, and now he couldn’t even get more than three or four hours of sleep per week. For a moment he considered telling his mom he needed medication, but quickly dismissed the thought. The last time they had that conversation she just yelled at him until he ran off to his room, not wanting her to see the attack she caused and have her yell more.

He went to pick the book up again and heard his phone vibrate. Curious, he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone.

**Dean**

**Txt me when u get this**

Cas thought about not answering, he really should try to sleep again, but he was curious why his friend would be texting him so late at night.

_What’s up?_

**Y r u awake?**

Cas thought about answering honestly, but then decided against it.

_No reason. What did you want?_

It was about five minutes before he got a response.

**Can u come over**

Cas looked at his phone confused. It was past three in the morning. Even on a Saturday, that seemed like a strange request.

_Why?_

It was another few minutes before Dean responded.

**I think I had a panic attack**

_On my way_

Cas quickly threw on some pants and a coat and ran as silently as he could down the stairs. He couldn’t take his car without his mom noticing he left, but Dean’s house was at the end of the road; he could run that far. When he got to Dean’s house, he noticed the window to his room was open, so he crawled in as silently as he could.

When he entered the room, he noticed his friend sitting in the corner with his head between his knees. Cas walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Dean breathing slightly erratically still.

“What happened?” Cas asked, petting his friend hair.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, his voice giving away that he had been crying earlier, “Dad was yelling and he called me worthless and I started thinking about how I'm failing every class and I nearly totaled the car the other day and everything just sort of…”

“It’s ok now. It’s over and you’re fine. Besides, you’re not worthless. Without you I wouldn’t have any friends.”

Dean smiled slightly, “That was horrible, Cas. How do you handle those all the time?”

Cas laughed, “I don’t really handle them. I just sort of lay there until it stops and then cry for a few hours.”

“Well, if you ever need me, feel free to text me.”

Cas smiled, and then yawned, suddenly sleep after the adrenaline rush.

“Hey Dean, Can I crash here tonight?”

“Of course.”

But Cas had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
